farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2
Category:EpisodesCategory:Peacekeeper WarsCategory:Peacekeeper Wars Episodes Synopsis Following a recap from Part One, gas continues to fill the room, as Rygel begins to convulse. Aeryn lifts Rygel up above the fumes, while Crichton asks if the gas is combustible. Scorpius says it is at high temperatures, to which Crichton asks Sikozu if she can ignite it. She says she can, but the fumes are scrambling her receptors. Crichton helps lift her to the ceiling, where she tells everyone to find cover, and rips a flameball from her hand, shooting it towards the exit, blowing it open (and taking out two Charrids in the process). Staleek asks what the explosion was, as Ahkna and his crew hurry to figure it out. On the Luxan ship, Jothee detects the explosion from the Decimator, and the ship makes itself visible, launching an attack on the vessel's weak spots. Crichton and the others leave the room through the new hole, with Scorpius carrying Sikozu. Aeryn gathers some weapons from the Charrids, while Scorpius points out that more than weapons; they need a plan. Rygel is still worse for wear, and says they have to transfer the baby now. D'Argo comms in, to which Crichton asks how they are alive. D'Argo says it's a long story, but asks if they want a ride. Crichton is confused, since Lo'La was destroyed, but D'Argo says it'll be a big surprise. The Luxan ship breaks through the side of the Decimator, and the crew lead an attack, with Jothee telling Chiana to call Peacekeeper Command to confirm their coordinates. Crichton is trying to transfer the baby to Aeryn, as Scorpius and Sikozu provide cover. Crichton says he has to hurry, as he's losing a pulse. Ahkna is making her way to their position, as they continue to hold off the Scarrans and Charrids. Aeryn begins jolting as Crichton continues the procedure, but when he asks if she's okay, she tells him, "I'm pregnant." They're happy, and kiss, but Sikozu and Scorpius are running out of ammunition. Stark starts spazzing about what is now in his head, as the Luxans appear below them. They try to shoot open a hatch, but it's no use. Aeryn says it's pulse resistant, so Scorpius removes his cooling rod and throws it on the hatch, burning a hole in it. Aeryn jumps down first, and gives D'Argo a kiss. "You look great," he tells her. "I'm pregnant again." Stark goes next, then Sikozu, then Rygel is thrown down. Crichton jumps down next, landing in front of Jothee. "Holy crap! It's good to see you, Jothee?" he says to D'Argo. Scorpius is last down, and the crew move out while continuing to fire. Staleek tells his people to repair the ship immediately, as the Peacekeeper armada is sure to be on its way there. Everyone makes it back on board the Luxan ship, though one of the soldiers is shot by a Scarran. "You guys are a mess!" Chiana says to them all. The ship detaches from the Decimator, and leaves. Crichton tells Jothee he's grown, while Aeryn asks D'Argo if this was a planned reunion, which is met with silence. Crichton asks if the Luxans have any backup out there, but Jothee says the Scarrans can't maneuver or fire, so they're good to go. On the Decimator, Staleek turns to Ahkna as he hears that the Peacekeeper armada has been detected on the outer perimeter of the system, and Ahkna just bows her head in shame. As Sikozu repairs Scorpius' coolant system on Moya, she asks when they will stop following Crichton and start to impose their agenda on him. "We already have," Scorpius answers, but Sikozu says he insists he can't build a wormhole weapon, Scorpius replies, "Human insistence; nothing more than a futile attempt to avoid action they insist they will never take!" "He will help us?" Sikozu asks. "Never. But he will help Aeryn and his new child." The Luxan ship leaves Moya and D'Argo asks to speak to Jothee. He's not on the comms, though, he's still on Moya. D'Argo says that Chiana was the first person since Jothee's mother that he really cared about, and Jothee says he's glad D'Argo and Chiana are back together. D'Argo tells Jothee that trust takes time and Jothee agrees. Crichton sits in front of his chessboard, contemplating the wormhole weapon, as Aeryn lies pregnant on the bed. Stark is heavily distressed and we hear his whimpers as Crichton goes to his module. He departs Moya, and Aeryn and D'Argo try to speak to him, but he turns off his comms and flies into the wormhole that appears. On the Command Carrier, the Peacekeepers are watching a transmission from Braca on the planet, saying they are no longer able to defend it from the Scarran vanguard. One of the officers tells Grayza that Grand Chancellor Maryk is dead, which she says is a great tragedy for their people, and tells him to arrange a ship-wide memorial service, then orders him to set course for Captain Braca's location. The officer says that High Command is sending the Vice-Chancellor. "Don't let the belly fool you, Lieutenant," Grayza tells him, making sure he remembers she's a Commandant, and so is the highest ranking officer in the battle group. She says to send apologies to the Vice-Chancellor for the extra distance he will have to travel. Ahkna tells Staleek his assumption was correct; her spy informs her that the water planet is populated by a species called Eidelons. Staleek orders them to go all speed to the water planet, as Crichton is no longer their only threat. "Inform me when every single Eidelon is dead," he says menacingly. Crichton returns to Einstein's iceberg. He calls Einstein, saying it's time. "Unlock the knowledge; I have to make peace," Crichton tells him. A familiar exchange takes place. "Time?" Einstein asks. "Flies," Crichton responds. "Time." "Bandits." "Time." "Wounds all heals." "Time." "Rosemary and..." "Time." "Time ends," Crichton says, and Einstein reaches out his arm. Crichton returns to Moya, where he's drowsy. Scorpius sees him in the corridor, and knows immediately that Crichton now possesses the knowledge of a wormhole weapon. Harvey speaks to Crichton, with plans for a wormhole weapon. Crichton says he didn't get this for him, but Harvey says this project is for both of them, and points out a billboard proclaiming a Harvey & John's Constructions and Engineering bringing wormhole weapons to the stars this year. Aeryn meets up with Crichton as he reaches their quarters, saying she didn't want him to go to Einstein. Crichton says she did, as everyone wanted to see the big wormhole weapon. Aeryn says she wanted to see the war ended through peace, but Crichton says that is unrealistic, and looks for his pen. "This is what you want, this is what you want," Aeryn says. "No, Aeryn, it is not what I want. It's just that fate keeps blocking all the exits and no matter what I do I just keep circling closer to the flame!" "Then pull back," Aeryn says, "This war is not your responsibility." Crichton says that she and the baby are his responsibility, and asks how he is supposed to protect them from everyone. He says that no gun is big enough. Aeryn says they still have Stark and the Eidelons, but Crichton says it's not enough, but his knowledge is. He says it will protect her and the baby. "Ah, but you see. You don't just protect me. We protect each other," Aeryn tells him. Aeryn suddenly feels a kick, and says she can really feel the baby alive inside of her. Rygel is crying, as Chiana attempts to feed Stark, who is in an apparent trance. Jothee says he doesn't remember Rygel being like this. "Toad, what's with the water works?" Chiana asks. "I miss the baby," weeps Rygel. Stark softly says that Rygel is suffering withdrawal but will recover, and adds that he is quite fine. Crichton shows Pilot some equations, saying he can't do it without his and Moya's help. But Pilot says he understands it will be used as a weapon, and it can kill tens of thousands. He asks if Crichton is capable of using it, and when Crichton says yes, Pilot says he doesn't know him as he thought. Crichton pulls out his pulse pistol, asking Pilot what you do if someone puts a gun to your head. "You defend yourself," he says. Pilot says no one has a weapon pointed to his head, which Crichton rebuts. Pilot says there are other options, but Crichton tells him to explain that to the tens of millions of people who will die in the meantime. Pilot asks if that's truly his concern, or if it's Aeryn and his unborn offspring he wishes to protect. Crichton says that's his family, adding that everything begins with family. Moya exits starburst, and is immediately attacked by Scarrans. They are caught in the crossfire, and Pilot reports that the Eidelon city is also under attack. Moya decides to make a hasty exit and descends into the atmosphere and crashes on the Qujagan ocean bed. Rygel asks if Moya can do this, and D'Argo says that she should be water tight. Sikozu points out that the pressure differential underwater compared to the vacuum of space is huge; they will flood. Water has begun to penetrate Moya, and Pilot says Sikozu's assessment is accurate – many tiers are taking on water. Aeryn says they still have the Eidelons, and Crichton says they'll take transport pod to the surface, which Sikozu says she will make watertight. As Moya begins to creak, Crichton notices that Stark is absent. Pilot can't locate him, and Chiana says he went crazy when he heard the Scarrans attacking the Eidelons. They form a search, as Aeryn goes to raid the armory for weapons. They can't locate him, and Crichton says he knows what it's like to have something in your head everyone wants, and that shouldn't have been there in the first place, vowing to get it out. The Peacekeepers report that their Carrier is approaching the water planet, where one damaged Carrier is being bombarded. When Grayza is told they haven't located the Scarran Emperor's vessel, but do still have the element of surprise, she orders them to attack all ships equally, as shock wears off quickly. While the search for Stark continues, Chiana tells D'Argo that although she often says she'll do something and then change her mind completely, she says she is going to go to Hyneria with him. "You know why?" she asks. "Because you like Hynerians." "Not so much," she answers, "but I like you," and the two kiss. Aeryn is sitting in Pilot's den, telling her baby what all the different sounds are. Pilot asks if she's alright when the baby kicks, then tells her they said no to Crichton. She says she knows. "Moya and I will have no part to mass murder," he tells her. "None of us want to, Pilot," Aeryn tells him, "but if we don't, the outcome will be worse." Pilot asks if Stark and the Eidelons aren't preferable, and while Aeryn agrees she says she's not sure they can do it. "You know we all want the same thing, Pilot. Peace." D'Argo finds Stark, who apologizes for mindlessly running. Stark says he's surprisingly fine, given the responsibility that now lies within him, reaffirming that he has Yondalao's knowledge. D'Argo tries to convince Stark they have to go, but Stark just mentions more water, as more comes crashing through the room, throwing them into the air. Crichton and Chiana run to the chamber, where Chiana finds D'Argo unconscious. Crichton finds Stark underwater, while D'Argo tells Chiana he saw the most amazing thing before he almost died: a big well of water in the ground as his nose was scraping along the floor, which makes Chiana laugh. Crichton points out the change of color in Stark's light, which Stark says is because of the Eidelon knowledge. He adds that he is not afraid anymore. Staleek arrives at the water planet, to see Maryk's ship on assault. He tells Ahkna to get them into the battle, adding that nothing matters but the Grand Chancellor's Carrier. As the crew step off the transport, Aeryn says it's beyond her why women would choose to be pregnant more than once. "They say three is the magic number," Crichton replies. "Three is a scary number," she says, as Scarran fighters swoop over the city. Chiana asks where the Eidelons are, Jothee comms his men, who come over a wall. They report that the Scarrans control the whole city, and the isolated pockets of Peacekeepers are being steadily neutralized. The rest of their men are searching for survivors. Scorpius calls Braca, who is happy to hear from him. He and some Peacekeepers and Eidelons are holding out in the great temple, with their requests for reinforcements going unheeded. The crew head to their location, as Jothee leaves to find the rest of his men. Staleek asks Ahkna why they can't immolate the city, and tells her that he wants every single Eidelon eliminated. He pushes her onto his thrown, saying that the chair becomes her. He says that reports on their arrival suggest Crichton and the Leviathan perished in the ocean, and asks if she agrees. She says she'd rather have his head as proof. Staleek says that once the Peacekeepers are defeated, he intends to oversee large galactic governance issues. "Bring me Crichton's head, and all differences between us will be resolved, paving the way for you to assume my position, Empress Ahkna." The crew can see the destruction the Scarrans' have caused, and their extermination path. Rygel tells Crichton and Aeryn he wants them to name the baby after him. "Maybe, if it's a girl," Aeryn answers. As they overlook the ocean from a bridge, Crichton says it's their meet-up point as it's a good place for Moya to pick them up with the docking web. As they walk through the burning streets, Rygel says he dreads his cities looking like this. They soon reach a spot where Crichton uncovers Grunchlk, who says he's not a traitor. Aeryn asks if he's signaled anyone else, but he says he's been trying to get away, and points to a Scarran transmitter on his back. He tries to convince the crew of his innocence, so D'Argo says they'll either kill him or take him with them, and they choose the latter. Just then, a group of Charrids and Scarrans patrols right by them, forcing them to cover. They let them go by, then move to the temple, where Braca and his men await. They give Scorpius the latest report on who is there, while Sgt. Learko, Sergeant has a Peacekeeper keep watch on Grunchlk. Ahkna and some troops walks the streets, reporting to Staleek that her spy is trapped in one of the city's largest edifices, with Crichton. Stark goes to train Muoma in the Eidelon ways, while Scorpius says they need a plan. Braca tells them that Grayza is focusing on other issues now that the Grand Chancellor is dead, while Aeryn says they should maintain operations silence and fortify their defences. She looks down and calls John, as a puddle has formed below her. Crichton tells her that her water broke, which means the baby's coming. The Diagnosan comes over and says it's big, but Aeryn says it's a bad time. She suggests disassembling the weaker munitions for more firepower, as Sikozu says they'll be in trouble shortly. Ahkna approaches, and tells her warriors that when they attack, the Peacekeeper female is to be left to her. D'Argo tells Crichton that Pilot said he won't be ready until dawn. Crichton goes to Aeryn and asks if there's anything he can do to help. When she asks how long it will take, and he replies on Earth it can be days, she says she has killed men for less. Grunchlk shouts that baby birthing was not part of the original agreement, and says they'll be re-negotiating. Stark tells Crichton he has prepared the Eidelons as best he can, and when they finish meditating, Muoma opens her face to reveal her third eye, and Stark shines his light into it. She receives a jolt, and says the legends are true, Yondalao's knowledge lies within her. It has completely left Stark, but she thinks she can educate the others. The problem is, there's not enough of them. Crichton comms Jothee, but Noranti answers. She's rescuing Eidelons, as Jothee put her in charge, while he went on reconnaissance. Any Eidelon that isn't dead is with her. There's over one hundred, which Muoma says would be enough if they were reunited. Crichton congratulates Stark on his good job. As the Scarran forces get into position, Aeryn is distressed, and the Diagnosan tells Crichton that the baby's turned round and is now tangled in the cord, so it must be turned. But before the Diagnosan can do it, he is shot in the head. As the gunfire continues, Crichton calls over Chiana to help Aeryn. She is reluctant, but despite her past experience birthing Talyn, he is adamant she help. Scorpius says their options are limited, as the fighting continues. Sikozu says they could break; some make it, some don't. Since Pilot isn't ready, they have to stay. Aeryn continues firing her pulse rifle as Chiana tries to turn the baby. She calls Crichton over, who convinces Aeryn to let him be the one giving cover, so she turns round and lets Chiana move the baby. Jothee comms Crichton to say they've found a big Scarran transport, and it should hold all the Eidelons. As the fighting continues, one of the Scarrans tells Ahkna he believes one of their transports has been taken, but she says they have others, so they can ignore it. As the Scarrans and Charrids charge, Scorpius tells them to fall back and fortify their positions. Chiana tells Aeryn she has to get in a nearby fountain, as it's cleaner and safer for the baby. After another round of gunplay, the crew manage to get the door closed again, but Aeryn refuses to get in the fountain when they're done shooting. Scorpius orders his men about after having paid close attention to Sikozu during the last exchange. He tells Sikozu he has something for her to do, and they leave together. Crichton checks on Stark and the Eidelons, who are OK, and Muoma says it's an arn at most until first light. Chiana calls Crichton to get some raslak, which she promptly swigs herself. She tells Crichton to get Aeryn in the fountain, and then says she's done. Scorpius is in a dark corner with Sikozu, and grabs her head. "I've never met a spy more resourceful, more tenacious." He pulls a Scarran comms device from her back. She asks how long he's known, to which he says, "Long enough for you to serve as my desires." He says her desires no longer serve his needs. She tells him the Scarrans promised to free her people from their servitude, but Scorpius says they will not, and tells her that she has ruined something unique. Crichton has Aeryn in the fountain, and gets her to cut open her clothes for the birth. Crichton asks if they have a plan, but Braca says they can't withstand another assault. D'Argo agrees, and says to bring every weapon they have to go on the offensive. Scorpius returns, and Braca asks where Sikozu is. Scorpius tells him that she's on her last mission, for the Scarrans. As the firing continues, Crichton tries to get Aeryn to push. She suddenly calls for Stark, and asks him to marry them now. Rygel comes over and coughs up Crichton's mother's ring, which he'd been keeping in his stomach. Stark recites a Sheyang prayer for the dead, prompting a slap from Aeryn. When he recites a Delvian puberty rite, he gets another, so third time he just asks if they love each other, enough to be married forever. When they agree, he says they are, and Crichton puts the ring on Aeryn's finger and the two kiss. Rygel is hit by the debris from another shot, so D'Argo gives Stark a bag to carry him in. Jothee tells D'Argo he can't make it to them, as Aeryn gives birth to a baby boy. Aeryn breaks their kiss to ask if Crichton can get them out of here, and he agrees. The crew force their way out all guns blazing, causing Ahkna to order her forces to fall back, and ambush them in the street. Grunchlk is seen crawling along the floor by Sikozu, who suddenly pulls her head up and just looks at him. The crew advance through the streets, but Aeryn realizes it's too quiet, and they are ambushed amidst explosions and forced into a building. Ahkna tells her forces to supply the troops in the buildings with missiles. Braca attempts to take some Peacekeepers to a building across the street to set up crossfire, but ends up being shot in the knees. Jothee arrives on the scene in the Scarran transport, and provides some firepower from the air. After several large explosions, he leaves with the Eidelons, after saying a brief goodbye to D'Argo. Crichton and Aeryn kiss, and Aeryn rejoins the others to wait for Crichton's signal. As they move out, a sniper shoots and more Scarrans and Charrids attack. As a Scarran with a huge spear approaches Chiana, D'Argo pushes her out of the way and is skewered in the process. Chiana attacks that Scarran, after D'Argo pulls the spear out, and gets caught. As Crichton helps her, War Minister Ahkna grabs him from behind. "At least you die," she tells him, but she is shot by Aeryn. "It's a boy," she says, "In case you were wondering." Crichton says they need to get to the meeting point, and Aeryn signals to the others. As they move out, D'Argo falls to the floor. Aeryn is the first to notice, and goes over to him. "Can you make it?" she asks, to which he shakes his head. Chiana calls to hurry up, and Aeryn doesn't know how to react. She runs over, telling D'Argo to hurry, and Aeryn gets up and leaves. "Someone's got to stay here, it may as well be me," D'Argo tells Chiana. She tells him they'll fix him up, and gets continuously more distressed. D'Argo tells her to go to Moya, because the wound won't heal and can't be fixed. Stark lays Rygel down beside him, and offers to take his pain. D'Argo says no, and Chiana pushes him away. "Pain is good, it means I'm still alive," D'Argo says. Rygel places his hand on D'Argo's arm, looking somber. Stark offers to help D'Argo to the other side, but D'Argo refuses, so Stark takes Rygel and leaves. Chiana tries to get him to go, but he tells her to get him some pulse rifles. Crichton walks over, and hands D'Argo his pulse pistol. "It's gonna get ugly here soon," D'Argo says, "You better get going." "You're the closest friend I have," Crichton says. "You could've done better." "Nowhere in the universe," Crichton replies. "You've got a lot of life to lead John. Do big things." Crichton nods, and D'Argo takes his hand. "Do me a favor," he asks, "Chiana..." "I'll look after her. I'll take care, nothing's going to happen to her," Crichton tells him, but D'Argo is quick to tell him, "Go away; I want to speak to Chiana!" The two laugh, but Chiana comes over telling them not to laugh, and pushing Crichton away. "D'Argo, please," she says, "Don't die." "We all die," he replies. He forces her to take his Qualta Blade, and asks Crichton to take her. "Don't leave me," Chiana says. "I'll find you," he replies. "I love you." "I'll find you," he repeats. "First Scarran you see," Crichton says as he grabs Chiana, "You tell him who his daddy is!" Crichton pulls Chiana away as she screams. Moya ascends to the surface, and tells the crew they'll only get one chance at this. Crichton tells them all to prepare to jump, as it'll be safer to fall into the docking web than be scooped up. Rygel tells Aeryn to give him the baby, as he'll be safer that way, since Rygel will be hovering. Aeryn hands him over, telling Rygel, "I trust you." We see and hear D'Argo's last stand, as he tells the attackers, "I'm your daddy!" With that, everyone climbs the wall and jumps into Moya's docking web. Moya escapes the atmosphere amongst the fighting, and tells the crew Jothee is safe. Chiana is distraught over the loss of D'Argo, while Crichton and Scorpius head to Command. On entering, Crichton is met with the wormhole weapon, which Pilot had the DRDs build to his specification, and it is operational. Pilot says they can't run because Moya is too damaged. Crichton tells Jothee to cut loose, and doesn't answer when he asks if everyone is safe. Chiana stabs D'Argo's Qualta Blade into one of Moya's controls, and goes to attack Rygel. She says that she doesn't care now D'Argo is dead, and Pilot is shocked by the news. Aeryn asks Crichton if there's any other way, and he doesn't see one. He says it's worse than she thinks, but she tells him to do what he has to do. Crichton gets inside the device, and forces Scorpius to say "please" and "pretty please" to see it. Crichton fires the weapon, and what begins as a small black hole begins to grow faster and faster, consuming all in its path. It takes in the ships, and even begins to rip apart the planet. Neither Grayza or Staleek listen initially, ordering their ships to reverse while continuing to fire. But when they realize that their ships can't move, they begin to listen, though they do not believe Crichton will go through with it. Crichton tells them that wormholes only make total annihilation, and that people make peace. When the rest of the crew says how they would rather be destroyed by the wormhole than live in the war, Staleek and Grayza agree. But when Crichton climbs in the machine and stops it, Einstein appears and removes the knowledge from his mind. He falls out of the device seemingly in a coma, and Aeryn is distressed. As he lies unconscious in a bed, Staleek and Ahkna sign the peace treaty in the presence of the Eidelons, and Scorpius who is beaming with glee at both leaders. Stark visits Crichton, saying that he leaves every one of their encounters changed, and this time is no different, as he has found his own internal peace. He removes his mask, revealing that he no longer has the light, and leaves his mask with Crichton when he leaves. Chiana tells Jothee that she is still going Hyneria and offers him D'Argo's Qualta Blade, which Jothee doesn't take. Crichton has one last Harvey vision, as Harvey says his goodbyes, since his eradication program will wipe out his existence. Aeryn tells Crichton that it almost took losing the baby to fully understand motherhood, and she loves it. But she says she will not take it as a trade-off for losing him, and rests the child down next to his father. Crichton wakes up, and starts talking to the baby, as Aeryn looks on with joy. Crichton and Aeryn take their baby to a room with a window, where they talk about the stars and naming them. Aeryn says that they want to give him a name that means courage and strength, so they've chosen the name D'Argo Sun-Crichton. Crichton tells him that they don't know what is in store, but he will never walk alone, and god willing will never know war. He lifts the D'Argo up towards the expanse of space and the stars in the window, and says "this is your playground." As the camera zooms out of the room and across Moya, we fade out. Quotes * :Einstein: Time... :John: Flies. :Einstein: Time... :John: Bandits. :Einstein: Time... :John: Wounds all heals. :Einstein: Time... :John: Rosemary and... :Einstein: Time... :John: Time ends. * :Harvey: Coming this year, wormhole weapons to the stars. Harvey and John's Construction and Engineering. :John: John and Harvey's... * :Aeryn: You went there, didn't you? :John: I went the whole way there. :Aeryn: I didn't want you to do that. :John: Yes, you did. Everybody wants to see the great big wormhole weapon. :Aeryn: I want to see war turned into peace. :John: War and peace. War and peace. Did you know that Woody Allen's version is better than Tolstoy's because it is funnier? And absolute power corrupts absolutely. Where the hell's my pen? Where's my pen? :Aeryn: This is what you want. This is what you want! :John: No, Aeryn, it is not what I want! It's just that fate keeps blocking all the exits. And no matter what I do, I just keep circling closer to the flame! * :Rygel: I miss the baby! * :D'Argo: I saw the most amazing thing before I almost died. :Chiana: What? The vision? The light? Your ancestors? :D'Argo: No. I saw a big wall of water and the ground as my nose was scraping along the floor. * :Aeryn: It's beyond me why women would choose to do this more than once. :John: They say three is the magic number. :Aeryn: Three is a scary number. * :Jothee: Sgt. Learko, you go with them. Stark is now our number one priority. :Rygel: Stark? How's that for an inversion of normalcy? * :Rygel: I would like you to name the baby Rygel. :Aeryn: Maybe, if it's a girl. * :John: Hiya Grunchlk. Going somewhere? :Grunchlk: Oh, I suspect you have some serious issues. :Chiana: Shoot the traitor. :Grunchlk: I'm not a traitor. :Sikozu: Someone relayed our location to the Scarrans after we left. :Grunchlk: Someone else. * :Captain Braca: You're the reinforcements? :John: No, we're the band. Looks like Kiss was your opening act. :D'Argo: Frell, I'm in the wrong band. * :Aeryn: We should disassemble the weaker munitions. Make our own shot grenades. :John: Arts and crafts. She's gonna be a great mom. * :John: Is there anything I can do to help? :Aeryn: Oh, I think you've done enough already. If this was a Sebacean child, a pure one, it would've been born long ago. So how long is this going to take? :John: Well, on Earth it can last days. :Aeryn: I have killed men for less. * :Chiana: I can't birth her narl. I don't want a narl. I hate narls. I'm still a narl myself. * :Aeryn: Shooting makes me feel better! * :John: Aeryn, we have to get ready. (Hands Aeryn a knife. Aeryn grabs the knife and aims it towards her stomach) :Aeryn: Great! I'll cut it out! :John: No! It's for your clothes... and the cord. :Aeryn: Oh, right. * :John: You're the closest friend I have. :D'Argo: You could have done better. :John: Not in the entire universe. * :D'Argo: Do me a favor. :John: Name it. :D'Argo: Chiana :John: I'll look after her. I'll take care, nothing's gonna happen to her. :D'Argo: Go away. I want to speak to Chiana. * :John: You wanna see it? The thing you've been chasing my ass all over the universe for? Torturing me, my wife, my friends for? Formidable weapon. You wanna see it? :Scorpius: Yes. :John: Beg. :Scorpius: I beg you. :John: That's not good enough. Say please. :Scorpius: Please. :John: Pretty please. :Scorpius: Pretty please. :John: With a cherry on top. :Scorpius: With a cherry on top. :John: Happy birthday. Now get out of my sight. * :John: Wormhole weapons do not make peace. Wormhole weapons don't even make war. They make total destruction, annihilation, armageddon. People make peace. :Chiana: Can you stop it? :John: I don't know. Maybe it eats the whole galaxy. Monumental black hole. Giant, swirling headstone marking the spot where we all used to live and play and slaughter the innocent. * :Scorpius: This is insane, Crichton. :John: God! Four years on and you're finally getting that?! * :Rygel: If it is the largest black hole then it's a death worthy of a Dominar! * :Jothee (On D'Argo): Did he suffer? :Chiana: Are you kidding? They suffered. * :Harvey: My eradication program has begun to remove all vestiges of me. Soon... I'll be nothing but a pleasant remembrance... of the good old days. Good-bye, John. Thanks... for your memories. * :Aeryn: "Your father and I want you to have a name that means courage, and strength. So we have chosen D'Argo Sun Crichton." * :John: Your mother was right. :Aeryn: Your mother is always right. :John: Get used to that. Trivia *D'Argo's "I'm your daddy" line is a call back to 3.07 "Thanks For Sharing". *Crichton referring to the bright star in the middle of the sky belonging to Aeryn is a reference to 3.08 "Green-Eyed Monster". *D'argo saying "we all die" is a reference to 3.02 "Suns And Lovers" . * Harvey saying "Yee hah!" on his deathbed is callback to 2.22 "Die Me, Dichotomy" . *The wormhole weapon being combined with a blackhole weapon is a continuation of the blackhole weapon technology from 1.05 "Back And Back And Back To The Future" . Rygel being stuck in a bag is a callback to 1.04 "Throne For A Loss". *Viginia Hey was asked to make an appearance as Zhaan for this movie but turned it down. *The amount of time this movie goes for is almost equivalent to 4.5 episodes. If you count the bonus scenes that are only available in the UK, then its equal to five episodes and five minutes. *Chiana was originally supposed to stay blind for four episodes, not four minutes. *D'Argo's death is not shown onscreen, making many fans hopeful that he survived. Many fanfictions reflect this. *Many fanfics that take place after this movie also include Rygel and Chiana being unable to go Hyneria, and Jothee becoming a regular crewmember. *Stark watching the transferal of the baby finally at long last ends his infatuation with Aeryn, which he had had since shortly before the death of Zhaan. *Rygel saying to Aeryn "Some mother YOU'RE going to make." is a callback to how Aeryn treated him we he tried to help her in 3.17 The Choice". Source *Farscape World Synopsis by Dani Moure